


letting go.

by goodafterjoon



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Established Min Yoongi Yoo Kihyun, Jealous Park Jimin, M/M, Marriage, but they ended with good terms, jimin and yoongi is pass lovers, yoongi is marrying kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodafterjoon/pseuds/goodafterjoon
Summary: jimin kept fidgeting his fingers on his lap- a habit he does when he's nervous. he shift in his seat again, biting his lips while his heart beats faster than a bullet train. "i- i can't do this," he said in a rush, about to stand up before being held in place by jungkook and taehyung who's beside him. "jimin, what's wrong?" taehyung asks gently.jimin gulped as he heard someone said that the wedding will start in a few seconds. "tae, i can't-" he cut off his own words when he notice the room going quite. he turned his head towards the entrance and there he is- the man he loves looking as stunning as ever. as he watch yoongi almost reaching the alter, the sudden reality just hit him again.he is watching the love of his life getting married to another man.





	letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyo! so yeah im sorry ;-; im here bringing y'all a yoonmin angst. this idea just popped up in my head so i decide to write it jsksksk forgive me if its too sad and also forgive me if its not sad at all. 
> 
> enjoy!

"jimin-ah, get up. we gotta go in about an hour," jimin stirred awake by taehyung's voice along with a couple of knocks on his bedroom door. he squints his eyes, staying still for a few seconds to let his eyes get used to the light in his room. jimin sat up as he reach for his phone which reads 11:46 am and then he continue to groan. he walked out of his room towards the kitchen which then he saw taehyung and jungkook- his roommates and his best friends laughing at something jungkook showed on his phone. 

"morning sleepy head." jungkook said, eyes still glued on his phone. jimin hummed as a reply before he starts going through the cupboard for something to eat. "i already bought you breakfast- here, eat." taehyung said, sliding a breakfast burrito towards him and jimin gladly took it. he sat beside taehyung at the counter while the youngest was in front of them. they sat in silence- only the sound of a video being played from jungkook's phone was audible before jungkook starts to speak up.

"oh yeah, hyung. i already ironed your suit for today. its in the living room," jimin's head perks up at that- now remembering the event for today. "oh, um about that.. i don't think im going." he said quitely, continuing munching on his food right after. taehyung and jungkook's head turns to the oldest, "why not?" they both said in unison. jimin stills as his head starts to play out his sweet memories with yoongi. "you both know why. i- i can't," he sighed.

taehyung reached out his hand and placed it on jimin's lap. "jiminie.. i get where you're coming from. i mean, you're going to watch your ex getting married- i might not know how that would feel but please go. yoongi hyung wanted you there. for him.. please go?" jimin stared off to nothing before he nods slowly. he might regret to ever agreeing to go to yoongi's wedding but if yoongi wanted him to go, he guess he'll go. 

"f-fine. i'll go."

 

the three of them are now in the car with jungkook driving, him in the front passenger seat and taehyung in the back. he stared outside the window and look blankly at the building passing by. his thoughts is currently all over the place- thinking about how he'll meet yoongi soon. he haven't met the latter in over 2 years and he's terrified. terrified that if he sees yoongi, he might fall for him all over again even though he knows he can't. he's about to get married with someone that isn't him. before his thoughts could go further, he heard jungkook muttered, "geez, how many guests did yoongi hyung invite? i can't find a damn spot." and by the younger's words, he knows that they've arrived.

taehyung lean over in between the driver's seat and the front passenger's seat, "how about there?" he suggest to jungkook and the latter sighed. "someone parked there already." the younger was about to turn the steering wheel before he heard a knock on the window. "jin hyung!" taehyung shouts happily, his mouth curved up into a smile. "long time no see, huh?" the oldest man chuckled. "oh by the way, what are you doing here? yoongi have a special parking spot for us over there." 

"damn, how rich is he now? he even have a reserved spot for us?" jungkook mumbled after waving jin off and said they'll meet inside. the younger successfully parked the car and now unbuckling his seat belt. "i know, right? i heard he pretty much owns a mansion now," taehyung nods, grabbing his phone before walking out of the car. jimin looked down the entire time, getting more and more nervous as he was only a few steps away from the venue.

"hyung." jimin's head perks up at that, looking at jungkook. "it'll be fine. don't worry too much." the younger gave out a kind warm smile at him and jimin returned back with a more unsure smile. he wasn't sure how this day is going to turn out but he was hoping for the best. he just hoped he wouldn't cry.

 

"aye boys!" hoseok smiled wide as he saw the three walk in the venue. he got up from his seat and immediately gave each one of them big hugs, "ah, look at you three. all of you look like adults now with the suit on." jimin laughed, followed with the other two. he might be unsure with the decision of coming here but he think he should enjoy his time here with his brothers at least because he surely did miss them. 

"oh, jimin-ah." he turned to see namjoon walk towards him. jimin's smile grew wide as he was hugged- suffocated by the taller man. "good to see you, hyung. i missed you!" jimin laughed as soon as he was released. "how long have it been? 3 to 4 months?" namjoon smiled and nod at that. "how come we didn't meet sooner? we should go for a drink sometimes, y'know." the two of them laughed and talk some more as they sat down. they waited for jin to come back from the bathroom and when the oldest finally back, they're finally complete. 

he was too happy and caught up in the moment with just him and his brothers that he almost forgot what he's here for. well, almost. he was brought back to reality when he saw yoongi. "hyung!" hoseok shouted when he saw yoongi walking towards their table. jimin's heartbeat immediately increases and suddenly he felt like he can't breathe. as soon as yoongi reached their table, jimin stood up. "i-im going to the bathroom." he said in a rush. the rest of the boys turn their heads towards him but just shrugged it off after- thinking that he really had to go but the two youngest of the group gave each other a look with their eyes swimming with worry. 

 

jimin opened up the bathroom door abruptly, huffed out a breath in relief knowing that no one was in the bathroom with him. he grips onto both side of the sink as if his life depends on it. he looks up to be greeted by his own reflection. he didn't know what he's so scared of, its just yoongi. he's been friends with the older for 8 years now- this should be normal.. if they weren't secretly exes. they dated for a year before things went dull. their love story didn't end horribly- in fact, they both agreed that that's for the best. it ended with smiles and laughs, they stayed in contact for a week after the break up but after that, they just.. disconnect. none of them bothered to contact each other as yoongi is busy with work and jimin is.. well busy trying to bring himself together again. 

he didn't want the relationship to end at all but since yoongi suggested it, jimin halfheartedly agreed. because he'll do anything for yoongi to be happy even if it means tearing himself apart. ever since they parted ways, jimin noticed that he kept having small panic attacks here and there and each time his thoughts drift to yoongi. one time, one of his panic attacks got too serious that he fell onto the floor, knocking whatever was on his night stand causing a loud crash. taehyung and jungkook rushed towards his room and their faces immediately went pale when they noticed the older was barely breathing. 

"jimin! jimin, listen to me okay? breathe," taehyung utters out in panic. jimin tried to listen but he just can't- not when he barely have any energy left or air to. but soon when he close his eyes and erase all thoughts that was in his head, he finally regains back air and finally calm down. jungkook helps the older to lean his back onto the bed as taehyung came back from the kitchen with a glass of water. "what the fuck happened?" jungkook was first to break the silence. jimin just shrugged it off, shaking his head- not wanting to tell anything about his pass relationship with yoongi but alas, he ended up telling them because he figured that they deserve to know it after they saw him in such a vulnerable state. 

"jiminie?" he heard a voice calling him from behind. he open his eyes- that he didn't even know was closed and turned around. his breathing is stable now, thankfully. "you alright?" taehyung stepped closer towards him, observing him carefully. "did it happened again?" he asked slowly and jimin nods. taehyung bit his bottom lips, looking down. "im sorry. i shouldn't have forced you to come here. do you want to go home? i can send you back home if you'd like," the younger offered, feeling guilty. 

he smiled softly before he touched taehyung's shoulder, rubbing it. "its okay, tae. the ceremony is gonna start in 5 minutes. i think i can handle it for now," taehyung nod understandably before both of them walked out of the bathroom and go back to their seats. the hyungs asked him why he went to the bathroom for too long- expected them to ask him that, he made up a ridicule excuse that the others gladly take. 

 

jimin kept fidgeting his fingers on his lap- a habit he does when he's nervous. he shifts in his seat again, biting his lips while his heart beats faster than a bullet train. "i- i can't do this," he said in a rush, about to stand up before being held in place by jungkook and taehyung who's beside him. "jimin, what's wrong?" taehyung asks gently. jimin gulped as he heard someone said that the wedding will start in a few seconds. "tae, i can't-" he cut off his own words when he notice the room going quiet. he turned his head towards the entrance and there he is- the man he loves looking as stunning as ever. as he watch yoongi almost reaching the alter, the sudden reality just hit him again.

he is watching the love of his life getting married to another man.

he stared at yoongi who shot him a smile and he swears he can hear his heart cracking with only threads to keep it intact. he smiled back sadly before averting his gaze from him- not wanting to hurt himself more than he already does. a few seconds went by and now he started to hear footsteps from the entrance. he took in a deep breath before turning his head towards the entrance once again to see yoongi's soon-to-be husband. he has beautifully colored reddish pink hair, his face was nicely structured- everything yoongi would want in a guy. he remembers the latter. yoo kihyun, one of yoongi's work partner back then when they dated. he remembers the day when yoongi introduced him to kihyun clearly. they went on a little mini date afterwards at the movies. 

kihyun reached the altar, standing beside yoongi while smiling shyly. when that happens, jimin immediately ducked his head down- he didn't have the heart to look at the scene unfolding in front of him. jungkook and taehyung glanced at the older and placed their hands on jimin's lap and shoulder knowingly. he was grateful for their comfort, smiling sadly to himself with tears threatening to fall down. as much as he wished and hoped that tears wouldn't be involved, eventually it did. when he hears the word 'i do' escape both of the grooms' lips, tears start to escape his eyes and fell onto his lap. 

 

he lean his back onto the wall, a glass of wine in his hand as he stares dully at the two grooms dancing to some slow music. he never thought he'll be where he is now- attending his ex.. no, the love of his life's wedding. "you should stop," jungkook said as he grabs the glass from jimin's hand. "you had 4 glasses of those." jimin sighed, folding his arms. "how sadder can the world gets, guk? everything is falling apart for me." jimin asked with giggles following after. "things will get better soon, min." taehyung sighed, taking a sip of orange juice that he took from the kid's snacks area. jimin chuckled but his eyes stayed dull. "will it?"

"time for pictures!" the photographer shouts. "how about the grooms' best friends first?" she continued as she changed the settings on her camera. "let's go, guys!" jin said excitedly, dragging namjoon and hoseok by their wrist. the three youngest just watch them go before the two look at jimin. "come on, hyung." jungkook took jimin's hand to pull him onto his two feet. he wanted to protest and wiggle his hand out of the younger's hold but gave up even before he started as he was too tired to fight. 

"a little to the left please," the photographer asks as her hand points to where they need to move to. jimin's eyes were on yoongi the whole time. he looks so gorgeous up close and he could smell his perfume from where he's standing. he still uses the perfume that he recommended 2 years ago- jimin smiled a little at that. "okay, everyone look here! 1, 2.." a flash went of, signalling that a photo was being taken. it repeated for 5 more times before they were asked to step down the podium to let their family take pictures next. jimin sighs again for what seems the hundredth time today, stretching his back. "should we go home now?" taehyung suggested. "i have a meeting tomorrow." jimin nods.

before they left the venue, they bid their goodbyes to the hyungs and of course congratulate the newly weds. "congrats, hyung. hope you two have a long and happy life together." jimin said, putting on a smile. its the first time talking and interacting with each other so it feels kind of awkward. "thanks jiminie," yoongi gave jimin a hug and a smile before the younger bid his goodbye again. as they reached the car, jimin decides to sit on the back seat this time. he stared at the venue building one last time before changing his focus to the trees and another tear left his eyes. his head's hurting after crying too much today but he ignores the pain and lay down on the seat, curling himself into a ball. 

he'll miss him. a lot.


End file.
